


A Worthless Trophy

by Einhornprinz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Omega Squad Teemo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einhornprinz/pseuds/Einhornprinz
Summary: Rengar chases a beast through the jungle when suddenly a certain yordle gives him lots of trouble.





	A Worthless Trophy

CHAPTER 1

 

Slowly, the sun rose above the treetops immersing them in its light, as if every single one of them were royal, worthy of a golden crown. The world below remained in the dark, befogged and still cold from the night's embrace.

 

In this world, the jungle, he moved swiftly and invisible as if he was one with the shadows. The vastaya, lion-like in appearance, came to a halt when he found what he had been looking for. Most branches around the area were snapped, as if something large had come through and a trace of fresh blood had been left behind on the ground. That was all he needed to pick up the scent of his prey.

 

 _The Hunt_ was what kept _Rengar_ alive, the overdose of adrenaline raging through his veins when he was tracking down the poor soul he had chosen as his trophy, was addicting to him. Especially when his prey was strong and hard to subdue.  


The sudden sound of a crack in the undergrowth let his ears perk up. But the moment he reacted to it all he heard was the cawing of birds and the deep rustling of the wind. He couldn't sense any animals that could have caused the noise, no deer, no boar. Something was odd here and shaking off the feeling of being watched seemed nearly impossible.

 

Though mere feelings were not enough to stop him from following the tracks further into the jungle. It would be safe if he stayed cautious, he thought, since he had more than one way to escape if it got too dangerous.

 

He didn't have to search for long until he found the beast he had been chasing. The very unique pattern of its iridescent scales shimmered between the tree trunks as the fog had lifted. From a distance Rengar could see the slash wound he inflicted on it last night. He could tell from how much it was squirming that it was in pain and it raised a confident smile from him.

 

The vastaya hid in the bushes, waiting for the giant serpent to expose its wound in a moment of abstraction. He knew that if he became reckless the beast could still kill him, even when injured. But unlike the majority of his clan he valued the power of the mind more than physical strength. With the fitting strategy he would be able to slay all the beasts no matter the size. Well, there were _exceptions_ , of course, but the creature before him was none of them.

 

There! The serpent calmed down and seemed to feel safe! That was the right moment to strike! Rengar became invisible and dashed forward. He focused the wound and was more than ready to jump on it.

 

_Now!_   


 

But at this exact moment the snake turned its head towards him and opened its jaws wide, ready to bite his head off. Rengar barely dodged the following onslaught. Did it see him? Did it hear him? No. He wouldn't make such beginner's mistakes!  
  
Suddenly he felt a slight sting in his left leg. From the corner of his eye he spotted a dart, as long as one of his claws maybe, stuck on him. Within seconds his leg went numb from the poison attached to it, slowing down his movements. This was bad!

 

Of course the giant serpent had no regards for Rengar's condition and wouldn't wait for him to recover. It swung its tail and whipped him hard bashing him against the nearest tree. He had to think! The vastaya went invisible again and retreated back into the bushes being as silent as possible. He had to wait for the numbness to wear off or it would be too risky to continue.

 

While the beast was searching for him, looking left and right, he plucked the poison dart from his leg wondering who would want to kill him so badly. He examined it, sniffed on it, too, but couldn't recognize the smell from anywhere except that it was kind of lingering around the area.

 

Rengar became more than suspicious when he heard a sudden rustling near the bushes he sought cover in. It _had_ to be the guy who was giving him a bad time. He let out a deep annoyed growl sneaking quickly into the noise's direction. But as soon as he was there something exploded into his face.

 

Suddenly he was caught in a cloud of gas, or was it spores? Whatever it was it made him cough violently and also made it hard to breathe. Did he step in something weird? The vastaya got angry. This person was toying with him and he disliked it.

 

“COME OUT AND FACE ME, COWARD!”, he roared in rage.

 

But he only attracted his other enemy. The serpent slithered towards him once more attacking with its teeth and before he knew he found himself bracing apart its upper and lower jaws with his hands and feet trying not to get devoured.

 

“Enough!”, he yelled.  
  
Rengar sunk his teeth into the serpent's tongue and while it was screeching in pain he pierced through one of its eyes then jumped onto the beast's head before its jaws snapped shut. It immediately squirmed and tossed and turned to get him off its body but this time he stayed persistent. He climbed and held onto the snake until he found the wound from before. Finally he let his blade slide into its flesh, ripping it open further until blood and guts started to gush out.

 

The beast was dead.

 

The large, long body of the snake stopped moving. On top of it sat the vastaya huffing and trembling from exhaustion. This time he really thought he was going to die. But there it laid dead and he was alive! Rengar laughed with relief while he was pulling out his blades only to release more fluid. What a great hunt!

 

Now he could concentrate on the person who had tried ruining it for him. With his senses sharpened from the killing spree he went searching for his _new prey._ He was already getting used to the idea of hanging, drawing and quartering this little prick with his claws and teeth alone, when he eventually spotted a comparatively small creature trying to flee from the scene.

 

Oh, his little _tricks_ wouldn't help him this time. Rengar expected the bizarre, mushroom-like contact mines by now and chased his prey by leaping from one tree to another. The moment he was exactly over his head he jumped on him and managed to pin him down.

 

“Ouch! You're one hell of a heavy cat!”

 

The voice of the culprit was higher and thinner than he imagined. He wore a cloak in the colors of the jungle and a very strange mask of a kind Rengar had never seen before. Nevertheless he ripped the mask from his head to reveal the face of an annoying, little...

 

“...a Yordle?”

 

He had heard of these small hairy creatures with an origin unknown to mankind, though he never thought he would ever see one in real life. This one was filthy and stinky with a beard and tousled fur, appeared more desperate than dangerous. Rengar felt a mixture of confusion and disappointment. This was a sad excuse for an equal opponent, he thought, not in the slightest worthy of his blade. But why would a yordle he had never seen before interfere with his business?

 

“Who are you?”, the vastaya asked in a growling tone while narrowing his eyes.

 

“You gotta be kidding, right?”, the yordle replied with a slight chuckle and a provoking voice. He didn't seem to be afraid at all as opposed to the situation he was in, “You're the bastard who killed my friends and I'm the one who is going to kill _you_.”

 

Rengar did not know of any _friends_ let alone other people roaming around his territory. He was alone in this jungle, he had always been alone here and never crossed anyone's path. Whoever his companions were, they wouldn't have been worth his time probably. But he was curious. This incident could have something to do with the one opponent _he_ was searching for. The big cat smiled:

 

“Try me.”

 

Something seemed to have clicked inside the little yordle's head because all of a sudden he screamed at the top of his lungs staring to fight him tooth and nail. He kicked around and even managed to draw a blunt knife. He would have tried to swing it at him if Rengar hadn't been much stronger physically. But he had to admit that the boy had guts after all.

 

“I don't know what happened to your people”, he said, “but this jungle isn't the right place for the likes of you. Or do you want me to put an end to your miserable life right here?”

 

When Rengar let go of one of his wrists to close in for the kill, the yordle immediately took the opportunity and drew his blowgun to shoot a dart right between his eyes. The poison took effect blinding him temporarily. Even with his big mouth, the little guy knew he wouldn't stand a chance against this much taller, much stronger being.

 

The vastaya shook his head roaring, wiping his eyes. It took a while for him to be able to see again and of course his enemy was long gone. But in the end it didn't matter. He made it clear enough that the yordle wasn't welcome here.

Maybe Rengar was lucky and the law of the jungle would take care of that little asshole all by itself, perhaps he would starve or die by the hand of another, though something told him that he hadn't seen the last of this guy. He let out a heavy sigh and returned to where he had slain the giant serpent.

 

With his blades he leveraged a few of its teeth out of its gums. A sobering trophy and a cold comfort after all the trouble he had went through, he thought. But **he** _had_ to be here. What that yordle had said before was only proof that he was hot on his trail. _Kha'zix,_ his one true opponent, was definitely close by.

 


End file.
